


Carry On Smiling

by Lothiriel84



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Yellow Car
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-20 00:26:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2408441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lothiriel84/pseuds/Lothiriel84
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>...and the world will smile with you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Arthur

It had started as a way to block out the shouting and the general unpleasantness of it all. He would sneak out of the backdoor and press his face in between the posts of the fence, staring at the cars as they drove past him along the road.

If he spotted at least one yellow car, then maybe Dad wouldn’t hit Mum today.

If he happened to see two of them, perhaps his parents would stop fighting for a while.

And if he was lucky enough to see three in a row – who knew, they might even never argue again.


	2. Martin

It had taken him a while to realise he was still playing the game, so ingrained it had become in his subconscious after that one first time.

Douglas would probably laugh at him, but the plain truth was that the game kept him company somehow. Spotting a yellow car was a bit like running into an old friend; it made him smile, and he found himself looking forward to it.

Especially as he drove around in his pathetic excuse for a van, moving furniture as a way to afford his expensive hobby – and dreamt of being a proper captain someday.


	3. Douglas

It wouldn’t do for him to admit as much, but deep down he knew he was constantly dancing on the edge of the precipice. Three failed marriages, a daughter he barely got to see, and a drinking problem that was always threatening to rear its ugly head; the sky god act was nothing but a coping strategy, a blessed distraction that helped him keep his demons at bay.

And when nothing else worked, he would take a walk and look at the cars as they passed him by.

Arthur had no idea how big a helper he was after all.


	4. Carolyn

It was a silly game, that was true – but it still served its purpose, and she supposed that was enough.

She’d started playing it after the divorce; Arthur was overjoyed to have someone to play with, and it helped her take her mind off everything she’d had to endure from that outright bastard that was Gordon Shappey.

Over the years she’d even considered buying a yellow car herself, if only as an in-joke with her son.

The last thing she expected, however, was to catch Herc playing the game.

That was the first time she seriously considered accepting his proposal.


End file.
